


Birthday Feast

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Poor Neal, belle on top, neal accidentally walks in, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin is more than happy to have Neal living with him and Belle, he just wishes that it weren't so hard to find alone time with his beloved now that there are three of them sharing a roof.</p><p>Slight AU, in that Neal is not dead and never will be dead and I am not even sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipperBlackstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/gifts).



> Ripperblackstaff on Tumblr wanted a story about Rumple eating Belle out on the table in the pink house, and I was more than happy to oblige.
> 
> During the writing I decided I wanted to write another 69 fic, so this is going to be a two chapter story.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

It wasn't that Rumpelstiltskin minded having his son living with him. Truthfully, he didn't. It had been over three-hundred years since he'd last shared a home with Baelfire and he didn't think he'd ever get enough time with his son again. But – and this was where the problem lay – Belle was here, too. Not to say that Belle and Bae didn't get along (no, quite frankly both men got on better with Belle than with each other), but Rumpelstiltskin and Belle hadn't lived together very long, either, and it _was_ her birthday.

Left to his own devices, Rumple would have planned a romantic dinner in followed by a very long night of touching her all over. He was not left to his own devices this year, though, and when Bae had proposed hosting a family dinner in celebration Rumpelstiltskin had been powerless to refuse his son's heartfelt offer. Belle, of course, had been thrilled that his son had accepted her so readily and graciously accepted the offer of a catered dinner at the pink house with the entire extended family and all her friends invited. But still, it was her _birthday_ , dammit. And it had been exceedingly hard to find time alone with his unemployed son living there, not that Rumpelstiltskin wanted Bae to get a job he just wanted the boy to leave the house at regular intervals is all. He didn't think that made him a bad father.

So if he were looking for a reason why he had cornered Belle in the kitchen while ostensibly helping her carry away dishes (over everyone else's protests, of course) then really, the only excuse he had was that he just missed having her to himself sometimes.

She was standing at the sink when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, laying his head on her shoulder to kiss her neck softly. She sighed and melted against him.

“Are you having a good birthday, sweetheart?” He whispered, kissing up to nibble on her earlobe gently.

“It's a wonderful birthday,” she sighed. “It's just...”

Her voice trailed off and he nibbled encouragingly on her neck, finally eliciting a high pitched gasp of arousal.

“It's just what?”

“I love that Bae thinks of me as family now, I do, truly,” turned around in his arms and began fussing with the buttons of his shirt. “I just miss being alone with you.”

The tone of her voice and the coy way she had of biting her lower lip and looking up at him went straight to his groin and he buried his face in her neck again before moaning.

Well, it _was_ her birthday, didn't she deserve to get what she wanted?

Rumple leaned in, placing his hands on either side of the sink and pinning her to the counter in front of him before leaning in to kiss her deeply. Belle groaned, her arms snaking up around his neck to hold him closer as her tongue darted into his mouth. He pressed his erection against her belly, relishing the sharp intake of breath as she realized how much he wanted her and had missed having her all to himself.

When she broke away from the kiss, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and he felt the nearly uncontrollable urge to kick everyone else out and spend the rest of the week wrapped around her in their bed (and on the sofa, and the bathtub, and probably the floor of the hallway and maybe the stairs). The fact that she probably wouldn't react well to him pulling a gun on her friends to get them out of the house was the only thing keeping him from doing exactly that.

It was then that a wicked thought crept into his mind, and he knew he must have gone mad with lust because that was the only way he could see this being a good idea. Damn, it felt like a brilliant idea, though. They were alone, for how long he didn't know, but while Rumpelstiltskin was not a brave man he did enjoy testing boundaries.

Rather than pulling away like he knew he should, he pressed closer and claimed her mouth again. He ducked his head, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat to the neck of her dress. She had always favored low necklines, even when he had first met her, and this particular party dress did not disappoint. He dipped his tongue into her cleavage and the fingers that tightened in her hair as she stiffened and gasped told him she was more than ready to play this particular game as well.

“Rumple,” she was trying to sound stern but he could hear her reluctance to ask him to stop. “Somebody might walk in on us.”

He kissed his way back up to her ear, licking the side of her neck and relishing the shiver his breath caused in her.

“Then we will just have to be very, _very_ quick,” he whispered into her ear. She gave a delicious little shudder and nodded urgently, looking around before her eyes settled on something that seemed to meet with her approval just over his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see what had her so entranced and saw the kitchen table. It was a sturdily built table, made of solid oak without the spindly legs of the dining room table. It was rarely used, except for holding plates, but still had two chairs because he and Belle had once made a habit of taking breakfast there. It was also, conveniently, waist height.

He growled low in his throat and seized her for another kiss, maneuvering both of them towards the table before she hopped up onto it. He'd always secretly wanted her on the table, though it had driven him half mad when she had been his maid. Something about her being that far above him had toyed with his imagination, he'd seen himself spreading her knees and standing between them, of having her pressed against his erection, of his hand reaching down to please her, and of her legs wrapped around his hips. He didn't think he had time for all that right now, but he thought he just might be able to make time for another of the fantasies that had kept him company during the all too short months she had lived with him in his castle.

Fortunately, Belle's skirts were now much shorter than they had been back in the Enchanted Forest, which made it all that much easier to slide his hands under her skirts and pull her panties down over her hips, discarding them on the floor. He made a note to remember that all their future homes should feature a kitchen cut off from the rest of the house, regardless of current architectural trends.

He took a moment to look at her, his beautiful Belle wanton and flushed with her skirts hitched up over her hips, just waiting for him to debauch her thoroughly on his kitchen table. The sight was enough to drive him to distraction.

“Rumple,” she couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice as she squirmed under his gaze. “Hurry.”

“Patience, sweetheart,” he stepped in between her thighs, pressing the bulge of his erection against her waiting core. “It's your birthday, after all.”

“So then shouldn't I get what I want?” She asked so sweetly as she pulled his face down to hers by his tie to kiss him languidly. He nearly exploded from anticipation then and there at the tone of her voice. It was time to reclaim the upper hand.

“Trust me, Belle,” he said, leaning over her teasingly. “You will.”

She teased her lip between her teeth and he couldn't resist claiming it for his own before pulling a chair to sit between her knees.

“Oh gods, Rumple,” she whimpered helplessly as she realized what he was doing.

“Shhh, my love,” he said with a wink. “Wouldn't want everyone else to realize the real party is in here, would we?”

She watched him wide-eyed as he kissed her inner thigh from knee to the cusp of her vulva, biting the fleshy part of her leg before moving to the other thigh and repeating the process while never touching where she wanted him. By the time the flat of his tongue was pressed to her, covering the entrance to her vagina as he dragged it upwards towards her clit, Belle was leaning back on her elbows, panting and trying to dig her nails into the hard wood beneath her.

He could hear how hard she was trying not to moan as he worked his mouth over her sensitive areas. She was deliciously wet, and he savored every last drop of her arousal. She fnally surrendered to his attentions, relaxing on the table with one hand in his hair and the other cupped over her mouth to muffle her little noises of pleasure.

He used teeth and tongue and lips to tease over her. The first two fingers of his right hand coming to probe inside of her, pumping in and out of her cunt and curling around to hit the spot inside of her that he knew she liked.

By now, Belle was a puddle of lust in his hands and he scraped his cheek against her thighs, the stubble making her shiver before his mouth returned to tease her clit again. Her breathing was becoming more erratic and the fingers that had threaded into his hair began to pull a little as her entire body went rigid before suddenly she came against his lips with a strangled sob. He could feel her clenching around his fingers and kept them working in her until she finally relaxed completely on the tabletop.

Once the aftershocks had all run their course, he rose and leaned over her. She grabbed his hair with her hand again and held him still as she met his lips hard with hers, her passion only increased by the taste of her on his lips. Her hands then began to trail down to his waistband, preparing to pull him out when suddenly a voice coming from beyond the door drove them back to reality.

“Hey guys,” Bae's voice echoed through the now too quiet kitchen. “Ruby was wondering where you'd gone off to and _oh my gods._ ”

This last took the form of a loud exclamation as he rounded the doorway. Thankfully, Belle was covered by Rumple standing between her legs and blocking her from view but there was really no mistaking what had been going on.

“What in the hell are you two doing?” Bae nearly shrieked.

“I wouldn't have thought you needed me to explain that to you,” Rumpelstiltskin replied. He didn't dare turn, for fear of exposing his beloved (whose face was now pressed into his shirt as she shook with laughter) but he did cast a look over his shoulder. “Do you mind, son?”

Bae sputtered a bit before spinning around, allowing them to disentangle and Belle to pull her panties up.

“You can turn back around now,” Belle sounded a little abashed, but the twinkle in her eyes said she was anything but ashamed.

“Are you two insane?” Bae hissed in a loud whisper. “Can't you go twenty minutes without jumping each other? And in the _kitchen?_ I eat in this kitchen, Papa!”

By now, Belle was clearly on the verge of breaking down in hysterical laughter although trying valiantly to hold things together.

“We all eat in the kitchen, Bae.” Rumpelstiltskin tried to sound solemn but failed utterly, sending Belle into peels of giggles and blushing, and leaving Bae to sputter something about Henry being there and his father being old enough to keep it in his pants and how he'd have thought Belle had better taste before practically running away without looking at either of them.

“Um, I suppose we should rejoin the party before someone else comes looking for us,” Belle said once she had managed to collect herself from her giggle fit.

“You're right, of course,” he took a bracing breath, not looking forward to the lecture he was sure was coming from his son once Bae had managed to contain his horror but very much having enjoyed the cause of his son's distress. “I'll just...need a moment to get straightened up first.”

“Probably for the best,” Belle reached into his pocket and used his handkerchief to wipe the after effects of her orgasm off of his face. “We'll just have to finish this later, I guess.”

And with a wink she was out the door to rejoin her party, leaving him completely dumbstruck, holding a ruined handkerchief and wondering how the hell he got lucky enough to have this woman in his home and in his bed after everything he'd ever done wrong.

 


	2. Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the guests (and Bae) clear out, Rumple and Belle take the party upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Ripperblackstaff again.
> 
> I hope you guys were in the mood for porn.

  Bae had every bit as much cunning as his father, Belle found, when he put his mind to it. By the end of the party he had managed to convince Emma and Regina that a male bonding camping trip with Henry, Robin Hood, and Roland would be just the thing for all of them, and that this trip should begin immediately. It was truthfully not very difficult to convince Robin that it was a good idea to spend any amount of time in the woods, but she still thought it was clever of Bae to arrange to escape the house, even if it was just for the week. He'd not been able to meet his father's eyes nor hers since the unfortunate interruption in the kitchen.

Now that the adrenaline and relief that he hadn't walked in two minutes sooner had worn off, she did feel a little guilty about being the cause of his distress. She should have at least insisted Rumple shut the door – it didn't lock but it would have been an improvement (although she'd be lying if she'd pretended like the excitement of _anyone_ being able to walk in hadn't been at least a little bit thrilling). She did, however, hope that she hadn't done any lasting damage to her relationship with her true love's son, or that the relationship between father and son might suffer. Really, this week apart could only be good for the three of them in general. As big as the pink house was, it was becoming close quarters indeed.

So, after the last toasts had been given, the guests (and Bae) had said their goodbyes, and the caterers had finished cleaning up and left, Belle decided that she could readjust to being alone with just her true love.

“I thought they'd never leave,” she sighed as she kicked off her heels.

“And people think you're the sociable one,” Rumple said with a chuckle. “If only they could see you now.”

“Oh shush,” she scolded him, stepping into his arms for an embrace. “I love each and every one of our family members, I just sometimes wish there weren't so very many of them.”

She knew he'd not argue that point, since it was technically _his_ family that made up the bulk of the party. He was related to damn near everyone in Storybrooke via Henry, after all. Her father and the smattering of friends that were not blood relations or family by marriage could have fit nicely in a restaurant.

She was right – he didn't argue, he just tilted her head back to capture her lips in a kiss. It was a soft, pleasant kiss. But she found herself remembering where his lips had been earlier. He had promised her anything she wanted, after all.

“Have a drink with me,” she said once he broke the kiss, her voice husky with want.

She didn't wait for him to respond, instead grabbing a half empty bottle of wine and two glasses off the bar and ascending the stairs towards the bedroom. He watched her for a minute before she heard him hurry after her. She smiled to herself. If she lived to be as old as he was, she doubted she'd ever get sick of being looked at by him. It was her favorite part of seducing him, really – when he looked at her like a child looked at a new bike on Christmas, as though she was the only thing he'd ever wanted and couldn't quite believe he really had her.

Rumpelstiltskin – whether the Dark One or Mr. Gold or anything in between – was a man who valued power and control, never letting anything show on his face nor admitting his feelings if he could help it. The fact that all that carefully cultivated restraint flew out the window the moment she appeared, leaving a man desperate for her approval (and her touch) aroused Belle in ways she had not yet admitted to. She loved having him under her control not because of a dagger or a curse, but because he wanted to be there. It was, to her, intoxicatingly erotic.

When they reached the bedroom, she plopped down on the edge of the bed and proffered him a glass. He accepted, watching her intently for a moment before sitting down next to her and taking the bottle, filling her glass before his own.

“Did you have a good birthday, my dear?”

“The best,” she replied, laying her head on his shoulder and sipping her wine. It was good wine, but then all the things in this house were good. The curse had given him things of the highest quality and the addition of Belle and Bae had only spurred Rumple into continuing the trend towards greater luxury. He'd always been inclined to spoil both of them, when he had the ability, and he did here.

“And did you get everything you ever wanted?”

“Almost everything,” she said coyly, moving up the bed and setting her glass down on the end table. “Though, I must admit, the kitchen was an excellent start.”

He flashed her a wicked grin, setting his own glass down and moving towards her on the bed. She pulled him over her by the tie, combing her fingers through his hair and using her hold on him to hold him still while she kissed him slowly, unable to get enough of him.

“Gods, Belle,” he whispered, his mouth leaving hers to trail warm kisses down her jaw and neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Rumple,” she sighed, her hands pushing his coat off his shoulders and moving to begin pulling of his tie. Somehow, she managed to get him completely naked from the waist up without him being forced to move his lips from their intense focus on her neck. She knew she'd wear a mark the next day, but couldn't bring herself to be bothered by that fact.

His hands began working their way up her dress, massaging her thighs as he tried to work her panties down her hips. Belle groaned and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back on the bed before climbing over top of him and leaning down to press a trail of kisses down his chest, scraping her teeth against his nipple as she passed it.

“Gods, Belle,” he hissed, dedicating himself to pulling off her dress.

She took pity, unfastening the side zipper and helping him work it over her head. She now sat astride him clad only in bra and panties. He seemed content now to just stare at her, given her current state of dress, and began rubbing her thighs and hips softly. She slid her body down to press against his groin, his erection hard against her through the cloth of his pants, and he hissed and arched his back at the pressure. Fingers that had been wrapped around her hips now came around to pull at the cotton crotch of her panties and dip into her wet cunt. She sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation and threw her head back and when she finally looked back into his face his eyes were glassy with desire and totally fixated on her. Their gazes locked as he pushed his middle finger deep inside of her, moving inside of her until she whimpered before withdrawing it and putting it between his lips with a wicked grin as he tasted her.

Belle felt the tightening of arousal in her belly at the sight, narrowing her eyes at him and rising up to remove her undergarments. He took her hint and quickly shucked off his trousers and boxers before returning to leaning on his elbows on the bed, seeming to be entirely willing to follow her lead. She took a moment to examine him from his erection to the awestruck look on his face before deciding what she wanted first.

Belle scooted to the top of the bed before lying down with her head near his hips. They had done this a handful of times, and it had become one of her favorite forms of foreplay now. He seemed to enjoy it, as well, if the urgency in the way he wrapped his arm under her hip and hauled her towards him was any indication. She gasped as his clever fingers dipped into her from behind and began thrusting in and out of her as his tongue played over her clit delicately.

She squirmed in pleasure and took him in hand, giving his cock a few pumps before running her tongue up the length of it and taking the head in her mouth. She could feel him tense with the pleasure of her mouth being over him. This was her favorite thing about this position for foreplay, really, she liked the vibrations of his groans and the way he would move his mouth with more fervor as she sucked up and down the length of him, as though he were trying to eat her alive.

Belle cupped his balls in her hand and angled her body so as to give herself a better angle, allowing herself to slide his cock all the way into her mouth and into her throat. This was his favorite part of this position, she knew; the way she was able to fit all of him in from this angle. If she went slowly, she could do this indefinitely – something she'd put to the test before when she'd actually brought him to orgasm using only these slow deep movements. It had taken the better part of an hour, but the way he'd shuddered so violently and the strangled noises he'd made as he came still aroused her to think of. He'd then returned the favor, spending the rest of the evening bringing her off with his hands and mouth until her body was wracked with little electric twitches of pleasure even when he wasn't touching her. That had been a most delightful evening and she looked forward to recreating it another time. Tonight, though, she wanted all of him.

It didn't take long for his clever fingers and wicked tongue to find the spots that drove her mad with pleasure, and once he was sure he had them he worked them mercilessly. Stroking and sucking and licking until Belle was sure the only thing keeping her from screaming out was the fact that she didn't want to stop sucking him off yet.

Her climax snuck up on her while she was focused on pleasuring him, white lights exploding behind her eyes and that delicious curl of heat that started in her toes and crawled up her body until she collapsed boneless and gasping next to him, her hand still idly stroking his cock as she caught her breath.

“Good?” he shot her another of his wicked smiles and for a moment she was unable to do more than stick her tongue out at him.

“I'll show you good,” she attempted to sound stern and sultry, but the result was more of a self-satisfied purr as she pounced on him.

Belle straddled her true love's hips, putting her hands on his chest and leaning forward to pin him to the bed beneath her. The startled look on his face at her display of dominance thrilled her, and she ducked her head to nip at his lower lip before moving on to his neck and then sitting back up. She moved one hand down his chest to his cock, positioning him at her entrance before lowering herself down over him until he was fully sheathed in her.

He groaned and arched underneath her, and she began riding him slower than she liked, but she meant to tease him a bit. Rumple submitted admirably well to her torment, whimpering each time she withdrew, before with a growl he grabbed her hips as she rose up and thrust back into her hard. Belle cried out as her self-control failed her. Soon, she was moving hard and fast and he was thrusting to meet her on each down stroke.

Before she knew it, Belle could feel a new orgasm building up as her lover's thrusts became more urgent and more erratic. She dragged her nails down his chest and he arched his back, thrusting hard into her as she shuddered and clenched around him, catching herself on her hands before she could fall on top of him. Rumple buried himself completely within her as she shook, crying out as she dragged him over the edge.

Once the aftershocks had passed them both, Belle collapsed against his chest allowing Rumpelstiltskin to wrap his arms around her. He cradled her against him until their sweat-slick skin became too chilled to remain on top of the blankets anymore and they burrowed beneath the duvet still wrapped in each other's arms.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” he said softly, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She smiled at his care, kissing his chest softly and trailing fingertips across his belly.

“Thank you,” she replied sleepily, the last of her energy having been given up to pleasure. “I got everything I wanted this year.”

She felt him chuckle softly at that, and wrapped herself tighter around him in response.

“I love you, Rumple,” she said sleepily against his chest.

“I love you too, Belle,” he replied. “It was certainly a birthday feast to remember.”

He laughed as she smacked his chest indignantly, rolling back over her and pressing kisses to her face and neck as she tried to hide her giggles.


End file.
